Users have access to an ever increasing variety of streaming data. For example, users may view video clips, television programming, movies, and so forth via a network. Conventional techniques used to stream data over a network, however, are inherently end-to-end and thus each user that requests a data stream receives an individual data stream that is dedicated for consumption by that respective user. This may be due to a variety of factors, such as limitations imposed by conventional network infrastructure, such as network firewalls.
In some instances, however, a large number of users may desire consumption of the same data stream. For example, a live event such as a sporting event, presidential speech, debate, and so on may be subscribed to by thousands of individual users within a single enterprise. Accordingly, a significant amount of network and computational resources may be consumed using these conventional techniques as each of the users is given access to an individual one of the streams even though each of the streams match, one to another.